


Care

by darriness



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: Kurt and Blaine make sure to take care of each other.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 32
Kudos: 66





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my contribution to spooky October? Lol I can’t believe I’ve never written this particular trope (I hope I’m using that word right!). Hope you enjoy it!

Kurt’s almost finished his skin care routine when he hears a *thunk* from his bedroom. For some people, the unmistakable sound of a human body hitting the floor of their second floor bedroom at night would be terrifying. For Kurt, however, all it does is cause him to quickly smooth the last of his creams on his cheeks and go toward the now familiar sound.

He finds Blaine just inside his bedroom window, struggling to get to his feet. Kurt remembers a time when Blaine would tumble through his window naked, but more recently it’s not uncommon for him to be wearing at least some form of pants. Tonight it’s dark grey sweatpant shorts and as he finally makes his way to his feet, Kurt can see how low they are slung on his hips.

He shakes his head to clear the thought from his head, now is not the time, before rushing to Blaine’s side, “Hey, careful.” He says, soothingly. He slings an arm around Blaine’s waist and as the other man leans against him, Kurt becomes aware of a few things. One is that Blaine is sweating and the other is that Blaine’s skin is ablaze. Kurt wouldn’t be surprised if his skin literally caught fire at some point. These are also not uncommon occurrences but they still surprise Kurt every time.

“Let’s get you into bed.” Kurt says.

He helps Blaine hobble toward Kurt’s bed and Blaine collapses onto it when he gets close enough. Kurt pulls his comforter over Blaine’s shivering form, knowing that even though his skin is on fire, Blaine actually feels like he’s freezing. Also a normal occurrence - Blaine can’t regulate his body temperature after such an exertion.

Kurt kneels next to Blaine’s head as Blaine’s teeth chatter lightly. Blaine hasn’t spoken yet but he’s looking at Kurt like he hung the moon. Kurt smiles and runs a hand through Blaine’s sweat soaked hair.

“Did it go okay?” Kurt asks, softly.

Blaine blinks and Kurt is wondering if he’s still unable to communicate. It happens from time to time, some senses and abilities take a little longer to return sometimes, but then Blaine shifts, coughs lightly, and says, “Did you...finish?” It comes out sluggish, almost like Blaine is drunk even though Kurt knows he’s not.

Kurt smiles again. His boyfriend would be the only one to transform into a werewolf, a process that leaves him physically and mentally taxed, and still care about whether he was interrupting Kurt’s skin care routine.

“I did. Can’t you tell?” Kurt asks, turning his head slightly to the side and tilting his chin up to give Blaine a view of his profile.

Blaine lets out a huff that Kurt assumes is a laugh before his body gives a violent shiver and he tunnels deeper into the blankets. Kurt’s going to have to change his sheets after this but he doesn’t care.

“Here,” Kurt says, reaching for his nightstand, “have some water.” He uncaps the water bottle he just grabbed and holds it to Blaine’s lips. Blaine tilts his head up slowly and takes a few drags from the bottle. When he’s done he lies back down with a sigh.

“Thanks.” He whispers.

Kurt looks back at the nightstand, “I also have Pringles, popcorn, cupcakes, and Doritos.” He lists off. These are Blaine’s favourite post-transformation snacks. Transforming also leaves him ravenous. When they first started dating, and Kurt learned about Blaine, Kurt had assumed, maybe somewhat stereotypically, that Blaine would want meat after he transformed. Blaine had chuckled lightly, dropped his gaze to the side and shyly shrugged, “I get enough protein...during.” He’d confessed. 

Kurt idly wonders how many deer met their end this evening.

“Chocolate chip cookies?” Blaine asks, tilting his head to try and see the nightstand for himself.

Kurt chuckles softly, “No, sorry. No chocolate chip cookies.”

Blaine’s pout seems more pronounced than usual. Maybe it’s just because he’s still lightly sweating, or because he’s wrapped up like a burrito in Kurt’s sheets but he looks even more adorable than usual when he juts out his bottom lip.

Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes with no heat, “Do you want me to get you chocolate chip cookies? I’ll have to run to the store.”

Blaine’s eyes light up and he smiles, though only one side of his mouth lifts, “Please.” He says.

Kurt runs another hand over Blaine’s head and sighs, “What am I going to do with you?”

Blaine blinks up at him again with, almost literal, puppy dog eyes, and Kurt smirks.

“Do you want the heating pads now or after I get back?” Kurt asks.

Blaine seems to take inventory of his body before shaking his head, “After.” He says, “Still not quite settled.”

He’s stopped shivering but Kurt knows sometimes it takes longer for his body to regulate back to normal. Blaine’s normal temperature is hotter than a standard human’s but after transforming it’s elevated even for him. Once his body temperature is back to his normal, his muscles start to ache. That’s where the heating pads come in, and if he’s lucky (he usually is), Kurt will give him a massage, too.

Kurt nods, “Okay. I won’t be long.” He says.

“Thanks.” Blaine says, again, sighing and relaxing more into Kurt’s bed.

Kurt smiles at him one more time before pushing up to leave.

“Jacket.” Blaine calls, softly, from the bed when Kurt reaches the door.

Kurt chuckles before backtracking and grabbing the jacket hanging on a hook behind his bedroom door. It’s January. It WOULD look a little odd for someone to be going out without a winter jacket.  
“Thanks.” Kurt says with a wink in Blaine’s direction.

They help each out. Kurt takes care of Blaine whenever he transforms and Blaine reminds Kurt of little human things he may have forgotten. Vampires tend to find things like jackets in the winter trivial, but who could blame them?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has a run in at the store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt compelled to write another piece, even though know one asked lol. This takes place right after the first part.

It’s too late at night for the grocery store so Kurt heads to the convenience store a few streets over. The streets are fairly empty, only a couple of people out walking their dogs or collically babies, and Kurt doesn’t mind that.

He has to think less when there are less people around. Ever since becoming a vampire, Kurt avoids crowded places and not just because of the increased risk of fashion faux pas. His vampire specific hunger is not as all consuming as it used to be, Blaine has helped a lot with that, but he always has to keep his wits about him when there are humans around.

Kurt shivers a little thinking about Blaine and his gums pulse with a heartbeat he doesn’t actually have. He runs his tongue along them to relax them.

It was a complete accident to find out that werewolf blood is more potent than human blood. Blaine had come over one afternoon a few months ago having accidentally given himself a papercut earlier that day. He had already healed, of course, but when Kurt gave him a kiss hello his sense had gone into overdrive.

Kurt had pulled back abruptly, “Why…” He had started, feeling the now familiar sensations take over his body.

Blaine had looked surprised and confused. Kurt had taken a deep breath to try and get himself under control, he did have years of practice.

“Why is there blood…” He had trailed off, not wanting to expressly ask the question but he gestured to Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine's eyes had lit up with recognition, “Oh! Yeah, I got a paper cut earlier and put my finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding.” He had explained with a roll of his eyes at his own stupidity, “It’s healed now though.”

Kurt had swallowed hard, the faint taste of blood still lighting his senses on fire. It would appear he and Blaine would need to have a chat.

Kurt shakes himself out of the memory as he reaches the convenience store. He probably shouldn’t be thinking about Blaine and his blood right before entering an enclosed space with humans. 

The stale smell of food overpowers him when he opens the door and he’s simultaneously disgusted and thankful for the distraction. He heads to the aisle with cookies and quickly spots the chocolate chip ones. He grabs a box, goes to walk away, and then thinks better of it and grabs another box before heading to the register. Blaine can be THAT hungry after transforming.

He rocks on his heels as he waits behind a man buying deodorant. Kurt can’t help but think the man needs it. He wrinkles his nose at the smell as the man walks past him and then places the cookies on the counter. The transaction is almost over when another man enters the convenience store. 

Kurt knows before he even looks that the man is bleeding. The stale smell of food and lingering body odor is immediately overpowered by a much more palatable smell. 

Kurt and the clerk both turn toward the door but Kurt’s sure it’s the scream of the man for bandages and gauze that draws the clerk’s attention. Not the smell of blood.

Kurt needs to leave. He needs to leave now.

He grabs his cookies and leaves without his change. He moves faster than he should to appear totally human but the men inside the store have other things to think about. It must have been an accident with a knife but Kurt doesn’t want to think too hard about it.

He speeds his way home, not caring who he might pass. They wouldn’t really be able to see him or register his presence anyway.

He’s in his bedroom a little over a minute later. He closes the door and leans back against it, taking deep breaths (that he doesn’t REALLY need) and closing his eyes. He probably would have been fine had he not been thinking about Blaine right before.

“Everything okay?” 

Speaking of Blaine…

Kurt opens his eyes and focusses them on his bed. There sits Blaine, looking both adorable and sexy in his sheets. He’s sitting up now and he’s got a soft smile on his face. He looks a lot better then when Kurt left him. Had that really only been ten minutes ago?

Kurt sighs, “Yeah, just...a guy at the store. Cut himself.”

Blaine’s eyes light with recognition and he gestures Kurt closer. Kurt goes willingly, sliding into bed next to Blaine and cuddling close. The proximity shouldn’t make him feel better right now, but being close to Blaine’s familiar scent IS, in fact, centering him.

Blaine grabs one of Kurt’s hands and brings it to his lips to kiss, “Do you need…”

Kurt shakes his head against Blaine’s shoulder. His boyfriend doesn’t even need to finish the question. Blaine just transformed. Kurt is the one who is supposed to be taking care of him. He would never impose on Blaine like that in a time like this. He’ll settle. He just needs a moment.

They’re quiet after that for a few minutes. Kurt starts to feel his senses relax. His gums stop pulsing and his laser focus eyes stop scanning the room for potential targets that aren’t there. He ‘drops out of hunting mode’ as Blaine likes to call it.

It’s like Blaine can feel when Kurt’s muscles relax because he kisses into Kurt’s hair with a sigh, before gesturing to the bed next to them, “Thank you for the cookies.” He says, softly.

Kurt chuckles, softly, and moves away from Blaine slightly to grab a box, “Not the easy trip I was planning but,” He opens the box and hands Blaine one of the sugary treats. Blaine happily accepts and takes a bite, “worth it.” Kurt finishes.

He lays the box on Blaine’s lap and cuddles back into him. He knows he needs to grab the heating pads, that Blaine’s muscles are probably screaming at him, but for just a moment, while Blaine enjoys a few cookies, Kurt is going to enjoy the snuggle. He takes a few more deep breaths to bring himself more fully into this moment with his boyfriend. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt get contemplative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oops my finger slipped. This wasn't meant to be anything more than a one shot and suddenly it's got three parts! How did that happen? I know a few people have asked for back story and this isn't that BUT we'll see if I feel compelled to write more in this little verse I've created. Lord knows I didn't plan to write Part 2 and 3 and yet here we are! lol Enjoy!

Kurt sits sideways on the steps down to Blaine’s basement. His back is leaning against the wall and one knee is drawn up to his chest as he watches Blaine slightly below him on the basement floor.

Blaine is working out. He’s currently punching the ever loving shit out of the punching bag in the centre of the room. Kurt is surprised the two hundred pound bag hasn’t snapped off from the hook on the ceiling. Kurt had looked it up and if Blaine were human the biggest punching bag he would need would probably top out at seventy-five pounds. As it is, the max weighted bag isn’t standing a chance against his werewolf fists.

Blaine is sweating, his t-shirt long since discarded on a weight bench, and Kurt is very much enjoying watching the muscles ripple along his bronzed skin. He tilts his head as he follows one particular drop of sweat as it dislodges from Blaine’s sweaty curl, curves along his face, descends his neck and gets caught in the hollow of his collar bone. Kurt would like to lick that hollow and probably will when Blaine is done working out...whenever that is.

Blaine is ALWAYS working out. He’s also always moving. Kurt made a joke early on in their relationship that Blaine seemed to be driven by a motor that just wouldn’t stop. When he found out Blaine was a werewolf, his boyfriend had explained that it DOES feel like he’s being driven by a motor that never stops. The werewolf side of him, while often hidden and not always close to the surface, is still always there. A part of his whole. And that part of him always needs to move.

Kurt, on the other hand, is fine standing still. He’s gone hours without so much as breathing before (it’s not really a need anymore unless he wants to talk) and he often wonders what it would feel like to always need to be in motion.

Kurt licks his lips as Blaine does a fancy dip, punch, shift combination and becomes aware, almost peripherally, that his gums are pulsing. He’s hungry. Not starving and he’s able to ignore it for now, but hungry nonetheless. He’ll have to hunt soon or maybe Blaine will offer (a much more preferable option) but the thought leads him down another mental pathway (apparently he’s feeling introspective today).

As he watches Blaine use his forearm to swipe away sweat from his forehead, Kurt wonders what it must feel like to not have to control a desire to kill all the time. It sounds crude but that is literally what Kurt does one hundred percent of the time. He may be very good at controlling his nature but...it’s called ‘nature’ for a reason. It’s instinct. It’s who he is. And he no longer remembers a time when he didn’t have to control that instinct.

Blaine isn’t like that. When he’s not transformed, Blaine is more or less human - a warmer than typical, always moving human, but closer to a human than Kurt will ever be again. He sometimes envies Blaine for that.

Blaine’s eyes flick in Kurt’s direction for the first time in a while and as he bounces from foot to foot with his hands raised in front of his face (in defense of the punching bag?) he asks, “Are you sure you don’t want to work out with me?”

Kurt tilts his head again, “What’s it like to not want to kill people all the time?” He asks instead of answering.

Blaine pauses in his next movement and does a double take toward Kurt. He squints, whether in confusion or because sweat is dripping into his eyes Kurt’s not sure, “What?” He asks.

Kurt lifts a shoulder in a lazy shrug, “I’m just curious to know what it’s like to not want to kill people all the time.”

Blaine’s eyes narrow briefly before he sighs and looks around him. Kurt watches as he reaches for the t-shirt on the bench and uses it to wipe off his forehead and chest quickly as he walks over to Kurt. When he gets to the bottom of the staircase, he climbs a couple of steps until he’s within reach of Kurt then taps the leg closest to him to get Kurt to turn.

Kurt does so and ends up with Blaine standing between his spread thighs. Kurt watches this all with curious eyes, waiting for Blaine to answer.

“Do you want to kill me right now?” Blaine asks, softly.

Kurt knows Blaine wants an honest answer so Kurt takes a moment to really think about how he’s feeling. Eventually he shrugs, “Not really but...that could change.”

Blaine seems to take this information in stride. He nods, shrugs, and looks away to the side. Kurt bites his bottom lip, afraid he was too honest. He DOESN’T want to kill Blaine at the moment but...he is hungry and he doesn’t completely trust himself. He never can. He’s not entirely sure he even COULD kill Blaine, he’s never looked up vampire/werewolf fight stats, but that’s hardly the point at the moment.

Blaine brings an elbow to rest on Kurt’s thigh and brings a taped hand to his mouth, pinching his lips as he continues to look out over the basement.

“I am,” He starts, “angry...all the time.”

Kurt’s eyes widen. Blaine sighs and turns to look Kurt in the eye.

“I can feel it, under my skin, all the time. I feel like I’m always one tiny push away from losing it completely.” Blaine continues.

Kurt blinks. He had no idea, “You hide it well.” He says, finally.

Blaine chuckles, humourlessly, and then shrugs again, “Well, so do you.” He counters.

And then Kurt gets it. He had assumed he was alone in feeling, and having to suppress, such a negative instinct. But he’s not alone. Blaine has to overcome his instinct on a daily basis, too. The different, and yet shared experience, brings him peace.

Kurt brings a hand up to run his fingers along Blaine’s sweaty brow, “Are you angry right now?” He asks, thoughtfully.

Blaine shrugs, “Working out helps, and being around you keeps me calm, too, but...it really is always there.”

Kurt pouts his lips slightly, “Big scary Blaine.” He says.

Blaine chuckles and drops his head between his shoulders as Kurt laughs, “Yeah, that’s me.” Blaine says picking his head up again and smiling at Kurt, “Big scary Blaine.” He bares his teeth, jokingly, and pretends to snap at Kurt.

Kurt leans back, slightly, as he continues to laugh, “Hey, I’m the one whose supposed to do the biting!” He argues.

Blaine smiles, “Is that a request?” He asks, tilting his head to expose his neck.

Kurt gets serious really fast. All joking is gone as he watches the blood in Blaine’s neck pulse rhythmically, his skin still shiny with sweat. Kurt feels his mouth water and his gums pulse harder. It’s right there, ready for him to take, and Blaine is offering it willingly.

He leans forward slightly, eyes zeroing in on the perfect place to bite, before he blinks and pulls back. He lays his hands on Blaine’s shoulder and thumbs his neck gently, “Maybe in a bit?” He says.

Blaine smiles as he brings his head back up to look at Kurt, “You hide it really well.” He says softly, pushing up to kiss Kurt on the lips. When he pulls back with a hum he says, “Are you SURE you don’t want to work out with me?”

Kurt chuckles softly, “No, thank you. I think I’ll just watch.”

Blaine winks before moving backwards down the stairs and back to the punching bag. Kurt moves back into his original position and settles in to enjoy the show.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the one-shot now has four parts. I don't even know anymore. This one is the first from Blaine's perspective. It's not my favourite but it needed to come out of my head. Enjoy!

Blaine is restless. Well, okay, he’s ALWAYS restless, but he’s having a harder time with it at the moment. He keeps clenching and unclenching his fists under his desk while simultaneously pushing down on his thighs to keep his knees from bouncing.

Everything is too loud - his teacher’s voice, the scratching of the kid’s pencil across the room as he undoubtedly doodles instead of taking notes (Blaine can hear the difference), the swish-swish of clothing shifting as people move in the room. He feels bombarded with sounds.

He usually only feels this way right before he transforms but he’s not transforming nor does he have plans to transform in the near future. So...why does it feel like his senses are on overdrive?

He listens to the ticking of the clock and prays for the bell. He had briefly considered asking Ms. Timmins to ‘go see the nurse’ (even though that’s not what he would be doing when he left the class) but his desire to be a good student won out in the end. He has since regretted this decision, especially when the kid behind him starts grinding his teeth. Blaine clenches his fists to stop himself from punching the kid out.

It’s with this thought that he realizes he’s pushed whatever this is (some sort of cosmic test of his wills?) too far. He will NOT launch an unprovoked attack against a student, against anyone.

His hand shoots straight up into the air and Ms. Timmins pauses in her lecture, “Yes, Mr. Anderson?” She asks.

“Ms. Timmins,” Blaine starts, trying to force his natural charm into his speech. To his own ears he just sounds stressed, “I’m not really feeling well. May I be excused to the washroom?”

Ms. Timmin’s face crumbles in concern, “Oh dear. Do you need the nurse?”

Blaine grabs the strap of his backpack and squeezes it so tightly he’s afraid it’ll actually turn to dust in his fist, “No, I think I just need the restroom.”

Ms. Timmin’s nods and gestures out of the room. She has no reason to suspect Blaine isn’t being 100% truthful. Blaine’s not even sure he IS being untruthful. He may not be physically unwell but something isn’t right. He’s out of his seat and out into the hallway before she’s finished the gesture. He all but runs down the hall, past the bathroom, and turns a corner before leaning against the wall. 

He takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He’s not sure what’s happening and while he hadn’t been planning on transforming anytime soon...he can’t help but think that’s what’s about to happen. He blinks his eyes open and takes in the school hallway. If he’s really about to transform, he can’t do it here. He’ll figure out what’s happening once he’s in a safe space.

He begins to make his way down the hallway but is stopped by a voice, “Where’s your butt boy, Anderson?”

Every muscle in Blaine’s body tenses. He surprises himself by having to bite back an actual growl. He clenches and unclenches his fists once before continuing to walk. He will not be goaded today. He can’t afford to be.

“Hey Anderson!” Karofsky yells when Blaine doesn’t respond and Blaine can both hear and sense that the other boy is following him.

Bad choice, David. Blaine thinks as he continues to walk away.

“I asked you something!” Karofsky shouts, “Does being gay make you deaf?”

Blaine whirls around so quickly that Karofsky actually takes a step back even though they’re still a good six feet apart. Blaine levels the other boy with a look that could kill and, to his credit, Karofsky’s eyes widen momentarily.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Blaine all but snarls. He feels a tightness in his chest that makes him want to claw at it. He needs to leave. Now.

Usually he can ignore Dave Karofsky, the immature bullying is something Blaine stopped caring about a long time ago and today’s attempt is mild at best, but with the wolf so close to the surface Blaine feels like this is all the provocation it needs to break free.

Blaine takes one step in Karofsky’s direction. Karofsky takes another step back. Karofsky outweighs Blaine by at least fifty pounds but something in the other boy’s DNA is smart enough to make him wary of Blaine. For good reason.

Blaine takes one more step forward, unsure exactly what he plans to do, but knowing something he both doesn’t want to happen and wants to happen in equal measure is about to occur.

Suddenly, the bell for the end of the period rings throughout the hallway. It penetrates Blaine’s foggy brain and he looks up at the speaker on the way in confusion. 

It’s just the reminder his brain needs, of ‘human’ and ‘wrong’ and ‘leave’, and before he can think anymore he spins and sprints in the other direction. He doesn’t look back to see a confused Dave Karosky slump against the wall as the hallway crowds with students.

Blaine doesn’t even bother to get in his car. He runs. Runs all the way off campus and to Kurt’s house. It’s not a short run but he’s barely out of breath when he gets there. Well, he is out of breath but not because of physical excursion from the run.

He’s knocking on the door before his brain catches up to his movements and already he feels calmer, just knowing Kurt is close. Of all the days for Kurt to take off school…

Kurt opens the door with a polite smile on his face and then his brow furrows in confusion before he smiles at Blaine.

“Hey!” He enthuses, “Did you cut out early?”

“I almost killed Karofsky.” Blaine says without preamble.

Kurt’s eyes widen slightly before he pouts thoughtfully, and shrugs, “I mean, it wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaims.

Kurt rolls his eyes slightly before pulling Blaine inside the otherwise empty house, “Vampire, remember?” Kurt reminds needlessly, “Killing is what I’m meant to do and Dave Karofsky isn’t exactly human of the year.”

Blaine can still feel his wolf under his skin but it feels less immediate now that he’s around Kurt. Without responding to Kurt’s words, Blaine shuffles closer to Kurt and wraps himself around his boyfriend like a koala. He keeps his feet on the floor, keeps his legs from wrapping around Kurt’s waist, but barely, even though he knows Kurt could easily handle his weight.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s shoulders without question and allows Blaine to burrow as deep into his chest as possible.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kurt asks.

“I don’t know.” Blaine whispers, “I...almost lost it at school today.”

Kurt hums as he strokes Blaine’s back soothingly, “Just because of Dave?”

Blaine shakes his head, “Before that. Everything was setting me off.”

Kurt kisses Blaine’s shoulder, “Should have skipped like me.”

Blaine huffs a humourless laugh into Kurt’s chest, “Some of us are studious students.”

“Blaine, this is our third time through high school. I will repeat that I think skipping a day or two is okay.”

Blaine shrugs, not wanting to get into the whole discussion again. He just wants to stay right here until the urge to rip something to shreds dies down.

“Can I...stay here for a while?” Blaine asks. He knows Kurt knows he doesn’t just mean in the house, but in this very position.

Kurt chuckles softly, “Honey, I have no problem standing still for hours on end. It’s you that’s always moving.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s waist a little more tightly, “I just...want to stay here for a while.”

Kurt strokes the back of Blaine’s head and kisses his shoulder again, “Of course.” He whispers.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Kurt feeds from Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! This part is longer, and darker, than the four parts before it so potentially read with some caution! I'm going to put some more specific warnings in the end notes so if you want you can read those first but I didn't want to put them up here because I didn't want to 'spoil' anything. 
> 
> As of now, I have no immediate plans to continue this story beyond this BUT I won't say I'll never come back to it. It was fun to explore this trope myself (I've always been fascinated with vampires and werewolves) and who knows what the future will bring.
> 
> Enjoy and be safe in whatever you plan to do this Halloween :)

The first time Kurt kills someone, he and Blaine break up for a month.

“You don’t understand! I can’t trust myself!” Kurt had yelled the night it happened, “We’re done!” He’d screamed at a bewildered (and blindsided) Blaine.

Blaine had blinked and picked his jaw up from where it hung like a broken glove compartment, “What...what are you talking about?” He’d stuttered, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying we’re over!” Kurt had screamed. It wasn’t the first time he’d said it that night but Blaine still hadn’t really understood.

“But why?” Blaine had asked, desperation creeping into his voice, “Because you accidentally killed someone?” Kurt had flinched at the words. Blaine had moved closer, reaching out to grab Kurt’s hand, but Kurt had pulled away.

“You have to go. I could hurt you next...or worse.” Kurt had pulled his arms around his body and Blaine ached to wrap him in his own arms instead.

“You won’t hurt me.” Blaine had whispered.

Kurt had shook his head, “You don’t know that. We have to end this. I can’t stay with you if it means I’ll hurt you.”

Nothing Blaine said had changed Kurt’s mind. He’d been through an entire catalog of emotions since Kurt had called him over in a frenzy and he had finally settled on...nothingness. An empty void was opening up inside and Blaine didn’t know what to do about it.

“Please don’t do this.” Blaine had whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Kurt had put his head in his hands, “Go.” He’d whispered. When Blaine didn’t move, Kurt looked up with a face Blaine had never seen. His pupils had completely taken over his irises and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot - the red veins around his pupils seemed to pulse - and he bared pointed canine teeth as he growled, “Go!”

Blaine had stumbled backwards, not out of fear of what Kurt might do to him but out of astonishment that Kurt so clearly didn’t want him there...or at all. Nothing he could say was going to change Kurt’s mind and their relationship was over.

Blaine spends most of the month after as a wolf. He thinks less as a wolf. Well, maybe not less, but differently. As a wolf he doesn’t have to remember the feeling of emptiness that had settled in after he’d left Kurt’s house that night. He doesn’t have to deal with people’s reactions and inevitable pity about their breakup. He doesn’t have to think about the fact that their two year relationship, admittedly a tiny blip in the supernatural world, will stay with him for as long as he lives.

Which promises to be a very, very long time.

Sometimes, he hates being supernatural. He’s been a werewolf since his eighteenth birthday three years ago (a ‘fun’ genetic surprise none of his family felt he needed to know about earlier) and while he celebrated his twenty-first birthday a few months ago, he hasn’t actually physically aged much beyond eighteen. He’s not entirely sure why, reliable information on werewolves is hard to come by, but he knows that while he won’t live for eternity like a vampire, his life span is significantly longer than a humans. The prevailing theory is werewolves age physically one year for every ten human years. Blaine will be twenty-eight before his body makes it to nineteen. And he’ll be much, much older than that before his heart gets over Kurt.

But as a wolf, he doesn’t have to think about any of that. He can think about hunting, and finding warm sun to sleep in, and how to get his tail in his mouth (human Blaine would be horrified by that specific behavior, wolf Blaine is simply determined to make it happen).

There’s a general melancholy to his time in the woods but his wolf brain isn’t able to figure out why, so it continually tries to shake it off. It’s got no time for melancholy when there is a whole world (or at least a whole forest) to explore. 

Blaine trots back to his clothes one night, intent on curling up by them to sleep, when a strange buzzing sound fills the forest around him. Blaine’s head tilts and he quiets his pants (a product of his bunny hunt a few minutes ago) to listen. It’s not a usual forest sound and his wolf brain tries to place it.

He narrows his search down to his pile of clothes and uses his snout to curiously push the fabric aside. On the ground under his jeans is his phone, buzzing and lighting up the immediate area as it glows. Blaine’s head tilts once again as he watches it buzz. His wolf brain doesn’t know what it is or what to do about it but is curious enough to watch it happen.

Eventually, his phone goes dark and silent and Blaine snorts at the strange contraption. He’s about to turn to lie down when his phone lights up again. This time Blaine’s snort is of irritation. What is this thing and why is it disrupting his peaceful evening?

When his phone goes silent again and then begins to light up again immediately afterwards, Blaine barks at it before figuring, in order to make it stop, he’ll have to transform back to human. He doesn’t want to, but he also doesn’t particularly want to deal with this thing buzzing all night.

The process of transformation leaves him panting on the ground for a while as it always does. He takes deep breaths as his body settles and he tries to remember why he did this in the first place. The connection between his wolf and human self is always a little jumbled immediately after transformation.

The buzzing, his brain supplies after a few minutes. Blaine shakes his head. Not buzzing, his phone.

He pulls himself up and makes his way slowly toward his phone on the ground. His body hurts but it’s nothing compared to the ache in his chest. Now that he’s human all the feelings he’s been hiding from are rearing their ugly head.

The ache only intensifies when he sees who has been calling.

Burt Hummel - Missed Call x3

Blaine’s brow furrows. Why would Kurt’s dad be calling him?

He doesn’t have time to think about it too hard when his phone starts to buzz in his hand. Caller ID says it’s Burt calling again. Blaine, cautiously, answers the call, “Hello?” He asks.

“Christ Blaine - took ya long enough!” Burt hollers over the phone. Blaine’s not sure if he’s yelling because he’s mad at Blaine for missing his calls or because he has to yell over the noise on his end of the line. It sounds like Burt is at a demolition site - crashing, banging, shattering. Those are the words Blaine would use to describe it anyway.

“Burt?” Blaine asks, “What’s going…”

He doesn’t get to finish his question when a scream echoes from Burt’s end of the line. There’s a pause in the demolition noise for it to happen and Blaine’s heart immediately leaps into his throat.

Kurt.

“Blaine, you’ve gotta come.” Burt says over the line. He sounds out of breath.

“What’s going on?” Blaine asks.

“It’s Kurt.” Burt offers, needlessly, “Just...come. Please.”

Blaine doesn’t even have to think about it, “I’ll be right there.”

\-- -- --

He makes it to Kurt’s in record time. Over their two years together he had made the trek from the forest to Kurt’s many times after he transformed. This feels different from all those times.

Burt opens the door before Blaine can even knock. The house behind him is quiet but Blaine isn’t sure that’s a good thing considering the sounds he’d heard over the phone.

“Come in.” Burt says, gesturing the younger man inside.

When they’re in the front hallway, Burt puts a hand on Blaine’s shoulder with a heavy sigh. Blaine holds back the wince the action tries to pull from him. Not only has it been a while since he’s felt human contact, his body is still aching after his transformation.

“Thank you for coming.” Burt says.

Blaine looks up at him in confusion, “What’s going on?” He feels like he’s asked that a lot tonight, “Is Kurt hurt?”

Burt sighs again and looks off toward the stairs to the second floor, briefly, before looking back at Blaine, “He’s not doing well.” Is all Burt says.

Blaine’s about to say something along the lines of ‘No shit’ or ‘That makes two of us’ but Kurt screams from the second floor. Both Burt and Blaine turn, sharply, toward the sound and Blaine goes toward it without thinking. It’s only Burt’s hand on his shoulder that keeps him in place.

Blaine turns to Burt with an incredulous look and Burt grimaces, “He’s...hungry.” Burt says. Blaine’s brows furrow, “He hasn’t fed since the night you two broke up.” Burt explains.

Blaine’s eyes widen. Apart from actually BEING a vampire, Blaine knows more than most about how vampires work. He knows that Kurt stopped aging permanently when he was bitten just after his eighteenth birthday. He knows that as long as Kurt keeps a healthy diet of blood, his body functions very similarly to that of a human’s.

He knows that without a healthy diet of blood Kurt’s body will start to shut down.

“How could you let this happen?” Blaine asks Burt, dumbfounded.

Burt’s eyes narrow, briefly, at the accusation. If Blaine hadn’t been fresh from a transformation and a floor away from a hurting Kurt, he would NEVER have spoken to Burt in such a manner. But Blaine is both of those things and he feels like Burt is to blame for at least the latter.

“You don’t think I’ve tried?” Burt asks, “I have tried everything. I’ve even offered my own blood. Nothing has worked.”

Blaine knows that, apart from right after becoming a vampire and that night a month ago when he took the man’s life, Kurt subsists exclusively on animal blood. The vegetarian diet, as Kurt had coined it, is enough to get the job done but the draw of human blood is always there. It tempts him like some sort of juicy steak. Refusing Burt’s blood must have been a Herculean effort.

“I was hoping you could help.” Burt says.

Blaine’s not sure what help he could possibly be but he nods. He goes to head up the stairs again but Burt’s hand on his shoulder stops him once more.

“Just,” Burt starts, “remember, he’s not himself right now.”

Blaine’s sure Burt would like to continue explaining, but Blaine just nods and a beat later Burt’s hand drops from his shoulder, allowing Blaine to finally make his way up the stairs.

When he gets to the second floor he can hear sounds he didn’t notice downstairs. He hears scrambling from behind Kurt’s closed bedroom door and a high pitched whine. He makes his way to the door and knocks.

“Go away, Dad!”

Kurt doesn’t even sound like himself - his voice scratchy and weak even as he yells. It sounds like he hasn’t spoken in months.

“Kurt.” Blaine says and all movement behind the closed door stops. Blaine sighs and leans his forehead and palms against the door, “Can I come in?”

He’s greeted with more silence and he actually wonders if Kurt passed out before he hears, “Blaine.” 

His name sounds like it’s being strangled from Kurt’s throat and Blaine’s fingers flex on the wood door.

“Kurt, open the door, baby.” The endearment slips out before Blaine can realize he probably shouldn’t use it.

There’s silence again before the door slowly creeps open. When Kurt comes into view, Blaine sucks in a breath. He’s never seen Kurt look like this. He’s never seen anyone look like this.

Kurt’s skin is grey. His lips are the same colour as his face and are dry and cracking. The veins and arteries on his necks are purple and a stark contrast to the ashen skin around them. And his eyes. Blaine thinks Kurt’s eyes right now will be burned into his brain for the rest of his life. His irises are completely black, like they were the night he and Kurt broke up, but unlike that night the whites of his eyes are laced with purple and black veins. The purple bruises under his eyes are the only other colour on Kurt’s face. He looks positively terrifying.

Blaine blinks and shakes his head. This is still Kurt, his Kurt (even if Kurt doesn’t want him), and he’s here to help.

“Kurt.” He says again in a pained exhalation.

“What are you doing he…” Kurt cuts himself off before he can finish with a groan as he clenches a hand to his stomach.

Blaine’s muscles twitch as he shifts forward, trying to keep himself from going to Kurt. He’s fairly certain Kurt wouldn’t appreciate the gesture.

“Kurt, you need to feed.” Blaine says, needlessly.

Kurt groans again and turns away from the door, “Go away.” He moans.

“You’re killing yourself.” Blaine tries, “You need to feed.”

Kurt shakes his head as he grips his head in his hands, “Can’t.” 

“Why not?” Blaine asks.

“Can’t.” Kurt says, again.

Blaine bites his lip as he watches Kurt pace his room. He notices for the first time that Kurt’s room is destroyed. The ‘demolition’ he heard over the phone was, in fact, Kurt tearing his room apart.

Blaine feels useless. He’s not sure why Burt thought he could help or why he agreed. Kurt doesn’t want him for anything. He’s of no help here.

Unless…

“Feed off me.” He blurts and suddenly Kurt’s terrifying eyes whip in his direction.

“Go. Away.” Kurt snarls.

Blaine shakes his head. He won’t leave this time. This time it’s Kurt’s life on the line, “No. You need to feed and I’m not leaving until you do. Either go hunting or feed from me.”

Blaine’s fairly certain Kurt couldn’t go hunting in his current state even if he wanted to. He’s too far gone, too weak, too hungry. There’s really only one way this is going to end.

Kurt growls in Blaine’s direction, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, “Leave me alone. I’m a monster. I shouldn’t be alive. Just let me die.”

Blaine feels a grip on his heart at Kurt’s broken words. He knows Kurt can’t actually die the way he currently seems to be trying to (his body will shut down but he won’t actually ‘die’), but knowing he wants to is enough to make Blaine want to cry.

Suddenly, Kurt lets out another scream as he doubles over in pain. Blaine is shaken from the emotional pain of hearing Kurt’s desires and into action.

He bangs a hand against Kurt doorframe, hearing it groan under the strain, “God damnit, Kurt!” He shouts, suddenly angry with desperation, “Stop it! Feed. From. Me!”

“No!” Kurt shouts.

Blaine’s frantic eyes flit around the room around Kurt as the other man lets out another scream that turns into a pained moan. Blaine’s eyes land on the twisted remains of the lamp that used to sit in the corner of the room. It’s bent and broken now but the light in the room almost seems to blink off the sharp point of metal Blaine’s eyes fixate on.

He moves toward it at lightning speed and, without thinking, drags his forearm along the metal. He groans at the sting of pain but as he looks down at his arm he can see the blood start to bubble up from the cut. When he looks back at Kurt, the other man’s eyes are locked on Blaine’s arm.

“Do it.” Blaine says.

Kurt’s lip twitches but he holds his ground. Blaine can see all of his muscles tense and he actually sways forward slightly, but he doesn’t advance. 

“I want you to. I’m begging you to.” Blaine implores, holding out his arm, “You won’t hurt me.” He says even though he’s not entirely sure if that’s true. He’s never had a vampire feed from him. He’s not sure if it will physically hurt or even if he might actually die from it, but in this moment his only thought is saving Kurt. His own life seems almost insignificant in comparison.

“Please.” He begs again, his voice cracking.

Kurt’s lips shift around his teeth as he continues to stare at Blaine’s bloody arm before he slowly makes his way across the room. Blaine finds it amazing, considering how desperate and hungry Kurt must be, that he’s able to show such restraint but when he’s finally within reach of Blaine he takes Blaine’s arm almost reverently into his hands.

He hesitates then, looking up at Blaine’s face for the first time since Blaine cut himself. Blaine nods, “Do it. You won’t hurt me.”

It doesn’t hurt. Maybe that’s because Blaine had already been cut but instead of pain there is simply a tugging feeling. He alternates between watching his arm and watching Kurt’s face. It only takes a moment before Kurt’s skin starts to return to a more normal colour and Blaine feels the fist around his heart loosen at the sight.

He’s not sure how long Kurt feeds but eventually the tugging sensation disappears and he’s got an armful of Kurt. Kurt collapses against him, sobbing into his neck and clutching at his back.

Blaine brings his arms up and wraps them around Kurt’s neck. He’s forearm is still bleeding slightly but he doesn’t even notice as he holds on to Kurt for all he’s worth.

He’s not sure what tomorrow will bring but he’s here with Kurt right now and that’s what he’s going to focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take heed that these warnings come from a 'supernatural' lens. Neither Kurt or Blaine are human in this story but that doesn't mean warnings aren't necessary! Warnings for - mentions of murder (no details), blood (nothing too graphic but there is blood) and suicide attempt (again nothing super graphic). I THINK that's it but again, they are a vampire and a werewolf so if anything about that is not your thing or it bothers you then this may not be the story for you <3


End file.
